Episode 4
Kanna Goes to School! (Not That She Needs To) (カンナ,学校に行く! (その必要はないんですが)) Kanna, Gakkō ni Iku! (Sono Hitsuyō wa Nain desu ga)) is the fourth episode of the Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon anime. Summary After noticing Kanna watching schoolkids traveling to school, Kobayashi offers to enroll Kanna in school, where she befriends numerous other classmates, including the bossy Saikawa. Then, the dragons challenge a group of local ruffians to a high-stakes game of dodgeball. Plot Overview Kanna is sitting on the apartment's balcony watching a group of kids traveling to school. Kobayashi and Tohru notice this, and Kobayashi asks Kanna if she would like to go to school, to which she happily accepts. The three begin to go shopping for a suspiciously large list of materials in the shopping district, which prompts Tohru to believe that the schools and stores are colluding with each other. After visiting a dreary stationary store, Kanna demands that she gets cute materials for her classes. Shortly after, the three visit the mall, much to Tohru's disdain, in order to pick a backpack for Kanna. Their final stop is a student clothing store, where Tohru points out that all of the clothing options look the exact same. Kobayashi points out that this is all to reduce differences, a depressing answer to Tohru and Kanna. With their shopping finished, the three return home, where they get ready for Kanna's first day of school. The next day is Kanna's first day of school, enrolled as "Kanna Kobayashi". Tohru is sitting in a tree outside watching over Kanna to ensure that everything goes right. Kanna immediately proves herself popular by solving large math problems and being very good at dodgeball, which Tohru notes as the students taking steps to ally themselves with the strong. Shortly after this, in the classroom, the "class queen" Riko Saikawa confronts Kanna about her exceptional skills, wanting to prove that she is better than her. Kanna breaks down crying, however, removing Saikawa's strong exterior and prompting her to give her candy. At the end of the day, Kanna reveals to Tohru while walking home from school that she was fake crying in order to settle the situation calmly. At the apartment, Kobayashi gives Kanna a small backpack charm to celebrate her first day at school. A few days later, Kobayashi and Saikawa are watching over a battle-torn playground with all four of the dragons lying unconscious, while Kobayashi is wondering how this could happen. The story flashbacks to a day earlier, where Lucoa is checking up on Tohru and Fafnir, who is visiting to play video games. Kanna and Saikawa walk through the door, with Saikawa in tears. Kanna explains that she and Saikawa were challenged to a dodgeball game by some older kids who nearly injured them with their game. Tohru, Fafnir, and Lucoa immediately jump in, ready to aid the two girls with their impending fight. The following day, the four dragons face the older kids on the dodgeball court. The kids are almost immediately destroyed by the sheer strength of the dragons, and they make an escape. However, the dragons aren't done yet, and they decide to show off their strength to each other by playing dodgeball among themselves. The game goes on, and the scene turns into that of the start of the skit - a ruined playground battlefield. Lucoa wakes up and revives the dragons while fixing the playground. Several days later, Fafnir and Tohru are playing dodgeball again, although now they're playing it at Kobayashi's level. Characters *Kobayashi *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Quetzalcoatl *Riko Saikawa *Fafnir Adapted Chapters *Chapter 13 *Chapter 21 Trivia Category:Episodes